


Temporary Love

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, and keith is pretty, kind of, lance is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re saying…that the pink gas gives people hard-ons?”</p><p>Keith gets sex pollen-ed. Well more like sex gassed. Which leads to awkward hand jobs and Lance being in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Love

Lance looked out of the giant bay window of the ship, head titled. 

“So- you’re saying this planet is covered in some spooky pink gas?” 

Allura gave him a withering look.

“I didn’t say spooky. Just…strange?”

Lance nodded, fingers holding his chin.

“Right. And it’s our problem because…?”

He was given another unamused look.

“Everything that could affect the universe negatively is our problem, Lance.” 

He grinned at the way she his name, her accent rounding out the vowels. She rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows and turned away. Keith and Pidge were sitting on the floor, close enough that their knees were touching, looking at something on Pidge’s computer.

“Do you think it’s poisonous?” Hunk asked around a mouth full of space goo. 

“I’m not sure. That’s what we’re going to find out.” 

Keith finally looked up, eyes curious. Pidge was still engrossed in her research, completely unaware that she was now talking to herself.

“A mission?” Keith asked, his voice sounding hopeful. Lance grit his teeth and turned away from him. Keith was always the first to volunteer, jumping at any chance to get off of the ship. His restlessness was infuriating. It made Lance feel inadequate. Like he should be doing the same. 

“Well, yes. I’ll need a couple of volunteers.”

“Mysterious planet and scary gas? I’m in.” Pidge mumbled, typing away. Allura smiled down at them, eyes warm. Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. When he glanced over he caught Keith’s eyes and bit his tongue to keep himself from sticking it out. Keith’s gaze slid away from him and back to the screen of Pidge’s laptop. 

“Alright, Keith and Pidge go and suit up. Everyone else is free to rest until further notice.” Allura said. Lance sighed and made his way out of the room, followed closely by Hunk who was still slurping up space goo.

“Seriously, how can you eat that stuff?” Lance asked, his stomach turning just at the sight of it. Hunk shrugged, mouth full. 

“Well you enjoy big guy. I’m going to take a shower and hit the hay before they think of something life threatening for us to do.” 

Hunk waved him off without a word, heading down to his own room. Lance watched him go and sighed. He was definitely not thinking about Keith. Or the fact that he was going out on a mission while Lance was stuck on the ship. 

“Stupid Keith.” 

~~

Lance was dreaming of flying. He was in his lion, the controls so familiar in his hands. He could feel the vibrations against his back and his thighs and the weight of his helmet. The sky in front of him was rippling in waves of color and sparkling stars. Then he could feel something warm sliding across his chest and pulling him back. His breathing hitched and he looked down to see a hand, covered in a glove, the fingers bare. 

Lance frowned. It was so familiar. He had watched those hands control a ship out of impossible situations. The hand was joined by another and suddenly he wasn’t in the lion anymore but in his room. Keith was crouching over him, his hands spread across Lance’s chest.

“Lance…” he breathed out, face leaning in closer. Lance jerked awake. He looked around his room and found it empty. He ignored the fluttering in his stomach and pretended not to register the slight disappointment he felt. 

“Shit...” he grumbled, falling back against his pillows. He could still feel the weight of Keith’s hands on him.

“Lance!” 

He sat up quickly, his cheeks flushing. Pidge was standing in the doorway, hair disheveled after being under her helmet. 

“We need your help.” She said breathlessly, coming forward to wrap a small hand around his wrist. 

“Woah-hey! What’s going on?” 

Pidge didn’t answer, just pulled him along down the maze of hallways. The skidded to a halt outside of Keith’s room. 

“Um…there’s sort of a…situation?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. Pidge was fidgeting. 

“And that is?” he prodded, feeling the desire to crawl back into bed and try to forget his disturbing dream. 

“Well as you know, Keith and I went on a mission.”

Lance gestured for her to get to the point. Pidge huffed.

“I’m getting there! Allura had us wear protective gear so that the gas wouldn’t get to us since we didn’t know if it was poisonous. Well…Keith…” Pidge wasn’t looking at him, her hands wringing together. Something clenched in Lance’s chest. 

“Is he okay?” he asked, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. Pidge glanced up at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

“Sort of?”

Lance felt panic seize him and he turned, pushing the door of Keith’s’ room open. He ignored Pidge, who tried to keep him from entering the room. He simply shook off her hand and marched inside. 

Keith was laying on his bed, wearing his stupid tight pants and black t-shirt. He looked like he was sleeping except his cheeks were flushed and his breathing seemed strained. Lance walked over slowly and looked down at him.

“Hey, idiot. What did you do?” 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open and Lance’s breath caught in his throat. His pupils were blown out wide, only a thin rim of violet visible. His lips parted and his breath shuddered out of him as he reached out a shaky hand and tried to grab Lance. He stepped back, his heart hammering. 

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked, turning to look at Pidge. She was avoiding his eyes.

“I think he’s been poisoned.”

Lance opened his mouth but she kept going.

“Not fatally…I don’t think. But whatever it was made him…how do I say this?” 

Lance tapped his foot, trying not to look over at Keith who had started to shift on top of his covers. 

“He’s…aroused.” 

Lance blinked, the silence stretching between them. Pidge was looking at him steadily, waiting for a reaction.

“So you’re saying…that the pink gas gives people hard-ons?”

Pidge nodded slowly. Lance burst into laughter, bending over. 

“I thought it was something serious! Keith, buddy…” he bent over Keith, “I think you know what to do.” Lance said, making a rude gesture with one hand before straightening out and moving to walk away. Pidge blocked the exit, tiny hands pressing against his chest. His dream flashed in his mind and he shook his head.

“That’s not all. He kept asking for you.” 

Lance sighed.

“So what?”

“What if it doesn’t go away?! What if he like…overheats of something?”

“Just throw him in one of those pod things. He’ll be fine.” He moved to walk away again but Pidge pushed him back into the room.

“And tell Allura what?! How embarrassed would you be if this happened to you?” 

“I’m not sure what you want me to do here Pidge.”

She waved over at Keith, eyes wide.

“Help him!” 

It took a moment for Lance to realize what she meant and he gasped out a laugh. 

“No way! He would literally kill me.”

“But if he wanted it you would do it?” she asked, hands on her hips. Lance’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish, but no words came out. Pidge was smiling at him knowingly.

“I hate Keith!” he finally managed, his voice cracking. She just kept looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Look…he’s out of it ok? It would be wrong if I…did something.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes and then Lance was being pushed back, his feet going out from under him as he landed on his butt. Hard. When he looked up Pidge was halfway out the door.

“Have fun!” she called out before the door closed with a loud click. Lance scrambled off the floor, reaching for the door handle. It turned uselessly but nothing happened. It had been locked from the outside.

“Why do we even have that option?!” he groaned, resting his forehead against the door. Now that the room was silent he could hear Keith’s heavy breathing; tiny gasps that ended in high pitched groans. Lance could feel his pulse kicking up, his hands sweating where they were still gripping the door handle.

“Lance…”

A shiver ran down his spine at the voice. It was high and breathy and so desperate that he couldn’t help but turn around and look. Keith’s eyes were half lidded, his head turned to the side so he could look at Lance. His face was pink and sweaty, his dark hair sticking to his forehead. One gloved hand was shoved up under his shirt, revealing a fair strip of skin above his waistband. Lance swallowed, his throat tight.

“What’s up man?” His voice wavered and he cringed. Keith sighed, his hand moving and sliding his shirt further up. Lance could now see the sharp cut of his hipbones, the ridged planes of his stomach. His brain felt like it was on fire. 

Maybe somewhere deep down he always wondered what his obsession with Keith was. And perhaps even deeper down he always thought that Keith’s eyes were unfairly pretty and that his hair looked incredibly soft. Now, with Keith looking at him with those eyes and calling his name he felt his resolve crumbling. 

“Keith…I can’t.” he whispered, crawling closer until he was kneeling beside Keith’s bed. Those eyes were laser focused on him and Lance noticed that despite the burning desire in them they seemed clear. 

“Please…help me.” Keith mumbled. Then the hand not pressed to his chest was reaching out and grabbing Lance’s wrist. He allowed Keith to bring his hand forward and place it on the exposed skin of his stomach. The muscles shifted under Lance’s palm and he shivered. Keith’s’ skin was incredibly hot. 

“You’re burning up.”

“I’m dying…”

Lance looked into Keith’s face and saw that it wasn’t a lie. It was even more flushed and it had travelled down to his chest, just visible under his collar. Lance thought for a moment what the consequences for this would be. He imagined Keith coming to halfway in and kicking his ass. Then Keith shifted and Lance’s hand slid down, his pinky grazing the waist band of those ridiculous pants. 

“Don’t hate me.” Lance whispered before he brought his other hand up, undoing Keith’s pants with shaking fingers. Keith was practically vibrating under him, his hips trying to push against Lance’s hands. 

“Hurry…please…”

Lance didn’t dare look at his face as he pushed his pants down to his thighs. Keith was wearing obnoxious black boxer briefs and Lance allowed himself an eye roll before he brushed his hand over the obvious bulge there. Keith keened, his back arching. Lance’s mouth was dry. 

“Do it. God, Lance…”

“Alright, relax. Kind of my first time jerking off another dude alright? Cut me some slack.” 

Despite his desperation Keith managed to huff at him in annoyance and Lance smiled. So he wasn’t completely gone. Lance’s fingers dipped under the waistband of Keith’s underwear and they both sighed. He could feel how slick Keith was, how hot. His knuckles brushed the silky skin of Keith’s erection and his reaction was almost violent, his hips jumping off the mattress. 

“Woah...” Lance breathed out, reaching further. He let his fingers wrap around the slick heat of Keith’s cock, the gesture familiar yet incredibly foreign. The angle was different than when he did it to himself, and the shape and weight of it was different. Lance frowned at the fact that it seemed that Keith was slightly bigger.

“You just can’t let me have anything can you?” he mumbled, his fingers tightening. Keith was writhing on the bed, his hips pumping into Lance’s grip. 

“Just…fucking do it. Please.” He growled, his hand coming to grip the back of Lance’s neck. For a second he thought that Keith was going to kiss him but instead his fingers’ just wove themselves into his hair, holding tight. Lance tried to ignore the heat curling in his stomach. 

“Ok…here goes nothing.” 

He started to move his hand, the slick of precome coating his fingers. His hand felt confined in the tightness of Keith’s briefs but he didn’t dare push them down. It would feel more real that way. Keith’s eyes had fallen closed and he was letting out small gasps of air. His hips twitched as Lance brushed a thumb over the head of his cock, pushing down against the slit the way he liked to do to himself. 

“Fuck...yes…” 

Lance bit his lip to contain his grin. Watching Keith fall apart under his hands sent a thrill down his spine. His fingers tightened around the steely length, his movements getting faster as Keith started to shudder. 

“Come on…” he whispered, leaning down closer to Keith. Violet eyes fluttered open in a shiver of black eyelashes and then they were looking at each other. It hit Lance then, the reality of it. His hand was wrapped around Keith’s cock and Keith was still gripping his hair. 

“Lance…” 

He couldn’t help it, he leaned down and kissed Keith, just once. His lips were parted and slightly chapped but it didn’t matter because as soon as their mouths touched he moaned and arched off the bed. Lance could feel the spill of his cum against his fingers and he tried to suppress his groan. He had made Keith come. Their lips were still a breath apart. 

“Uh, Lance?”

Lance pulled back quickly. Keith was blinking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. His pupils had shrunk back to normal and one eyebrow was raised in question. Lance watched helplessly as Keith glanced down at his hand, which was still tucked inside of his underwear.

“You’re holding my dick.”

“Yes.”

“There a particular reason?”

“Scary pink gas.” 

Keith’s hand released his hair and he laid down against his pillows, unreasonably calm for someone who had their dick in someone’s else’s hand. Now to mention a man’s. Not to mention _Lance’s_.

“You can probably let go now.” Keith said quietly, not looking at him. Lance coughed, slipping his hand out of Keith’s underwear and awkwardly wiping it on the comforter. 

“Well you seem fine now…so I’ll be going.”

He stood up on shaky legs and moved over to the door only to remember that it had been locked.

“Pidge locked me in.” he mumbled, refusing to look over at Keith.

“Shame.” 

Lance turned to glare at him and froze. Keith’s fingers were tucked just under the waistband of his briefs, his shirt still rucked up from earlier. His other arm was folded behind his head and he was looking at Lance, eyes half lidded. Lance swallowed, his throat dry.

“You should call her. Tell her you’re fine.” He croaked out, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that hadn’t just jerked off his rival. Keith smiled at him softly and Lance’s stomach clenched. He realized that he was impossibly hard. 

“Or I could repay the favor?” 

Lance blinked at him as Keith slowly got up, unfairly graceful for someone who was just at death’s door. 

“What exactly…”

Keith walked over to him slowly. Lance felt the urge to turn and run. He hated Keith. Right? Of course he did. Keith was the worst. Except now he was reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him in until their noses brushed. Lance felt Keith’s breath against his lips and he sighed. The pit of his stomach felt like lava. 

“Is this ok?” Keith asked, his lips brushing Lance’s with every word. Before he could answer the door behind them swung open, bathing them in harsh white light from the hall.

“Oh. You’re ok.” 

Lance turned to find Pidge and Shiro looking at them, smug expressions on their stupid faces.

“No thanks to you!” he yelled, trying to pretend that he wasn’t blushing like crazy. Pidge just smiled. 

“Thanks for fixing Keith up.” Shiro said, giving him a brilliant smile. Lance dropped his eyes, his face burning. He could still feel Keith next to him, like he was attuned to everything Keith did. Then it hit him that it wasn’t a new development. His brain felt like it was melting.

“I’m going to bed.” He mumbled, pushing past Pidge and Shiro. He made it halfway down the hall before he heard someone calling his name.

“Lance! Wait.” 

He stopped despite every atom of his body screaming at him to keep going. Keith moved to stand in front of him, with messy hair and shining eyes. Lance wanted to punch him.

“I don’t want you to get all Lance on me and pretend like that never happened.” Keith said, quietly. 

Lance scoffed.

“What the hell do you mean ‘get all Lance’?! Unless that means to be extremely awesome I don’t want to hear it.”

Keith was smiling and Lance wished the ground would just open up and swallow him.

“Just…thank you for saving my life. I owe you one.” 

Lance opened his mouth to respond but before he could Keith ducked forward and kissed him gently on the corner of his lips. Lance felt the blood rush to his face. 

“Goodnight.” 

He listened to Keith’s footsteps walking away and his heart thundered against his chest. 

“Stupid Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Why did I do this? On my mission to write a sex pollen fic for every fandom this happened. I am ashamed. These two are idiots. The end.


End file.
